


Yo, Kurosaki

by MoonDepartures



Category: Bleach
Genre: And Grimmjow Gets a Lot of Them, Arrancar are Bad at Feelings, Basically Grimmjow Realizing How Whipped He Is, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grimmjow is Whipped, He Just Thinks Ichigo is Too Good for Him, M/M, Monologue, My Poor Kitty, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDepartures/pseuds/MoonDepartures
Summary: Grimmjow thinks too much about a certain Substitute Shinigami.Kind of like an internal monologue of Grimmjow's feelings towards Ichigo.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Yo, Kurosaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Here I am once again with some GrimmIchi.
> 
> Like you may or may not know, english is not my first language so I'm sorry about any mistake.  
> I've tried to write them in Spanish for the Spanish speakers in this fandom but I just can't, the flow is not the same lol.
> 
> Anyways, I don't even know what this is, I just had too many grimmichi feelings inside. I've been obsessing over my 2008 fandoms all over again.

_You were so fucking bright._

That type of bright I didn’t think I would ever see. That type of bright I wasn’t supposed to attain. _Didn’t deserve._

I was supposed to be empty.

Until _you_ decided I wasn’t.

You were supposed to be out of my reach, way out of my league. Too good to be true or anywhere near me.

Those like me don’t get people like you, even if we try. That’s how it has always been, that’s how it works. I knew it.

And still...

_Too fucking bright._

Like the sun.

Just as obnoxious, just as cunning, just as stubborn.

Just as warm, as unstoppable, as kind.

So annoying, what a pain in the ass.

A brat. An overconfident cocky ginger brat with too much power in hands. And with some serious self-preservation issues too.

A kid. A scared kid with too much to lose and a wish to save every single motherfucker who ever gave two shits. And big brown eyes.

Big, — _glowing like caramel_ — brown eyes.

Your eyes annoyed the hell out of me the first time I saw them. It was like hate at first sight.

Because I knew they would always be in that list of things I couldn’t have. _That I shouldn’t be able to have._

They wouldn’t surrender to me. Not the first time I saw them, not the next day, not 2 years after that. But they would never look at me the way you looked at everyone else either, why would they?

They were simply something I wouldn’t get no matter how much I wanted them, so I hated them instead.

_Easy._

What a fucking idiot.

_Nothing_ is ever easy when it comes to you. Not for me at least.

I knew pretty damn well I didn’t hate you, _never hated you_. Not even when I felt your sword right in guts or your shitty smirk in my pride.

We were supposed to fight ‘til death, for God's sake! But still got it in you to save your fucking enemy from their own kind. _Fuck off, boy scout._ A saint or a moron? Both, probably. Pissed me off, not gonna lie, but left me with the sensation of a careful hand letting me down on the sand.

And maybe a debt to pay. Just maybe.

I needed to see you once more but didn’t want to. I didn’t want the reminder that ーapparentlyー I had _sympathy_ now and, to make it worse, I had it for everyone’s favorite shinigami. Unreachable, forbidden.

It was a lot less trouble if I just forgot about that whole shit and stuck to Hueco Mundo’s dunes for the rest of my life.

_Or so I thought._

Because not long after that, some Quincy assholes decided it was a great idea to start a war. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

Once more there we were, feet on the battlefield ready to kill, blood and sweat and steel and gore. Only that this time we were _kind of_ fighting for the same goal. Strange feeling, to be honest.

Didn’t expect to actually see you though, heard your voice a couple of times through Urahara’s technological shit but that was it. You were probably dealing with the final boss or something because that’s the self-sacrificing bastard you are. _Good._ The idea of you was distracting enough, didn’t need the whole experience to get me out of the game.

Again, why do I keep forgetting _nothing_ is ever the easy way with you?

It took me an opening garganta right behind you to verify what I had known all along.

_Still so bright._

Even brighter than I remembered.

Looked a lot like a hero to me, I don’t know.

_“Yo. Long time no see, Kurosaki.”_

I was so fucked.

“So, Grimmjow... mind telling me why jump over to our side now?”

“Huh? Jump over to your side? Cut the crazy talk, you insolent fool.”

Ha, you wish.

“If we let things just play out the way this Ywach guy wants it to, Hueco Mundo gets destroyed.”

Ugh. Don’t make that face, stop it. It almost feels like... like if...

“If Hueco Mundo disappears, then I ain’t got no place to mangle that body of yours.”

Right there. What was that?

_“Makes perfect sense...”_

Your eyes were not as annoying as before.

They were looking at me the way you looked at everyone else after all. Warm and teary, could get used to it.

Greed is a vicious thing, Kurosaki, and Hollows are greedy by nature. Soft eyes like those were good, _really good._

But now that I had what everyone else had, how much more could I have?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you liked it and, well... yeah. 
> 
> Any corrections are welcome.


End file.
